Gallagher Girls
by winterqween
Summary: Takes place in New Moon and after Gallagher Girls 3 - Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover. Bella joins Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey in junior year. The Blackthorne boys are back and the Volturi arrive as well.


Starts a week after Bella and Jake went to the movies and Jake got 'sick'

Embry imprints on Bella during her last fight with Jake.

Bella takes off and accepts a scholarship to an impressive school which turns out to be a spy academy.

Victoria and Laurent follow her.

Jake and Embry attempt a rescue, but end up learning about the school and being Bella's security. And Jake imprints on Liz.

The Volturi use a school swap program for cover and accommodation while they take care of Victoria because she's getting too noticeable and breaking the vamp laws.

Jasper has joined the Volturi after Alice left him for attacking Bella.

Aro already knows about Bella from Jasper's memories, but decided to let it slide, for now.

Chapter 1

Another boring day at school over, looking forward to seeing Jake. I hope he's feeling better. He's been sick for the last few days and sleeping every time I call.

I detour to check the mail on my way inside. There's only one thing and its for me. Once I get inside I open it and start reading as I get a drink.

There's a red emblem up the top and a banner proclaiming Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Its an invitation to accept a scholarship, they're impressed by my grades and would like me to join their sisterhood. There's a number to call at the bottom if I choose to accept, and its signed Mrs Morgan.

The second page lists my know accomplishments so far, and I'm actually surprised by how many there are. I know I know all this stuff, but I never really saw it all in black and white before.

* I can fluently speak, read and write: German, French, Spanish, several African dialects, Indonesian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese (both).. They forgot to list Latin, Hebrew, Arabic, Portuguese and Italian. And more recently, Quileute.

* I consistently receive A+ in Bio, Chem., English, Geography, and Math (except when it includes trig.).. What they didn't list is that I could easily sit all exams needed to get my Masters Degree in English, Bio and Chem. And ace them all. They also didn't mention my extensive medical knowledge thanks to many trips to the hospital, boredom equalling research and talking with Carl.. (sob) Carlisle. The only thing stopping me from becoming a doctor is my reaction to the smell of blood.

* Photography and Electronics.. I don't know why they were listed, but they obviously know that I like them.

HE never bothered to learn any of that about me. I was just clumsy and shy and beautiful to HIM. Not smart or intelligent or independent.

Jake is starting to learn how much I know, and after teaching me how to speak Quileute (I picked it up real fast) he's started teaching me how to fix cars and my motorbike. He even takes me on (very slow) hikes to all the best lookouts so I can get some good shots, but I prefer people or animals over landscapes. He's slowly helping me to heal, and the nightmares are getting rare.

I put down the letter, I have enough time to think about that later. Thinking about Jake has me distracted. I pick up the phone and punch in the number by heart.

Billy answers.

"How's Jake? Any better?" I ask. He just grunts.

I sigh, dejected, "alright. Could you get him to call when he's up?"

"Yeah, sure," he replies, and hangs up on me.

I give up. "Fine!" I sigh to myself. I miss my friend, my brother, and I'm sure he misses me, sick or not. So I decide to drop in, I have nothing else to do this afternoon.

I pull up in front of the little red house. Just as I'm getting out of my truck I hear someone behind me. Its Jake. He looks pissed, and some of the other boys are a few meters behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I look up at him. He looks different, older, more filled out, he cut his hair and he.. He has a tattoo!

"Your dad said you were sick," I say, confused, "you haven't called me back. He didn't tell me you were feeling better."

"What are you doing here?" he asks again, louder, angrier.

"I missed you, I thought you were still sick, I came to keep you company for a while," I almost whisper.

"You could've told me you were over it." I'm starting to get angry too now. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't want you coming around anymore. I don't want to be friends. Go away, don't come back." he says in a cold voice.

I look up again, surprised and hurt, "What? Why?" I ask.

"If this is because you like me and I keep pushing you to stay friends.. You know I'm still broken.. I do like you.. You just have to wait.. I can.. I just.. I'm just still broken.. But I'm getting better.. You're helping me get better.." I start rambling, panicked, trying not to cry.

He looks hurt for a second, then his expression turns cold again, "Just go. I don't want you anymore."

My heart stops for a second and I stare up at him. My chest hurts, and I realise I've stopped breathing. I try to take a big gulp of air and my chest rises but it doesn't seem to help as everything starts spinning.

Those are the same words HE said when HE left me. I never told Jake those words, I never told anyone. But he still managed to throw them at me; same words, same tone, same expression…

"You promised." I can barely whisper it, and I choke on the words as they come out. "You promised."

He doesn't reply.

I hear someone whispering behind him and look up to the other guys, they all have cold masks in place also, but in Embry's eyes I can see a hint of sorrow. Then the look changes as his eyes catch mine, like wonder or awe, but I look away.

I jump into my truck and drive home as fast as it can go.

I don't know if this is better or worse than when HE left, coz I'm just numb. There's no pain, or anger, or sorrow. Just nothing.

As soon as I get home I grab the letter from Gallagher's and check the number. Next to it is the office open times. I still have time to call.

I pick up the phone and dial, waiting for Mrs Morgan or whoever to answer.

"Good afternoon, The Gallagher Academy for Young Women, Mrs Morgan here, how can I help you?"

"Um, hi, my name is Bella Swan. I got a scholarship invitation in the mail today. I'd like to accept?" I ask.

"Well, you didn't take long to think about it. I'm glad you'd like to join us," Mrs Morgan says, "We're all ready whenever you are. You'll have to have you mother or father bring you in to sign all the paperwork."

"Um, cool. I'll see when my dad can bring me in. I think its his day off tomorrow," I start.

"Oh, tomorrow, perfect!" she exclaims, "I have an open slot at 2pm, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great," I answer.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Welcome to Gallagher's"

I hang up and dial the police station. I know this is going to hurt Charlie a bit, but he'll be happy for me too.

"Good afternoon, Forks Police Station, Mark speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey Mark, its Bella, can I talk to my dad please?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll put you through now."

"Thanks."

After a few seconds of call wait music, Charlie picks up, "Hey Bell, is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, but I got a letter from a boarding school. They're impressed by my grades and have offered me a scholarship. I called up and they said they can see us at 2 tomorrow to show us around, and if we accept I can start right away," I rush out. "Its right near Roseville, its only 3 hours from here."

"Oh, um, if you want to go. That's ok. Tomorrow's my day off, so I can take you up. What time is the appointment?" he sounds kinda disappointed. I knew it would him. But I just can't help not feeling bad about it, I'm still numb. I wonder how long that will last?

"2pm," I answer.

"ok, and I'll see you when I get home. Bye Bell."

"Bye," I answer and put the phone up.

Tomorrow I start my new life.

My mobile starts ringing. Its Jake. I turn the phone off.

The house phone starts ringing. I let it go to the answering machine. Its Jake again. I hit the reject button before he says more than just his name. I take the phone off the hook and head to the bathroom.

I shower, then get dinner ready.

After dinner I pack some of my stuff, ready for tomorrow. I'm not going to school tomorrow.

And finally I'm ready for bed.

Great.. The nightmares are back. But they're not scary or painful anymore. I'm just too numb.

Chapter 2

I've been at Gallagher Academy for a month yesterday, now, and I love it. I'm not numb anymore, I'm happy and having lots of fun with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. Thankfully I have it easy in P&E so far, and I decided straight up not to go for the CoveOps classes (knowing me I'd knock over something or trip and call attention to myself, or fall off the building I'm supposed to be breaking into).

We're just coming in for breakfast and waiting for the morning announcements, everyone chattering in Italian, when an alarm sounds and an electronic voice is saying CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

"What the hell is that?" I ask in Italian.

"Security alarm. Someone is trying to break in," Cammie answers.

A few minutes later after the alarm is switched off and everyone starts to settle down, Mr Solomon and Mr Mosckowitz, along with 4 other teachers/maintenance men haul two big, well tanned, familiar looking guys through the front hall, and head for Mrs Morgan's office.

One of them sees me and starts calling out "Bella! BELLA!"

Everyone's heads snap towards me.

Its Jake and Embry.

I go bright red and think it best if I follow them.

They didn't know they were breaking into a high class spy school, so I might be able to get them sent home with out much trouble.

I creep into Mrs Morgan's office, behind the staff, who still have Jake and Embry restrained.

"These are the ones trying to break in?" Mrs Morgan inquires.

"Yes ma'am," replies Mr Solomon.

"I know them," I say, coming forward. "Can I speak with them before you lecture them?" I ask.

"OK, but we'll be timing you, you have 2 minutes," Mrs Morgan says, leaving the room with the other staff following her.

"What the hell do you want!?" I spit at Jake. "Actually, I don't really care! You said you didn't want me anymore. You said exactly the same thing HE said when HE left. And I'm finally getting happy again! And you just have to turn up to ruin it!"

Jake stares looks down at me apologetically, and I can see a lot of sadness in his eyes.

"Should we just say it? Or try to explain the rest first?" Embry asks Jake.

By way of explanation, Jake just starts talking, "The missing hikers, just before you left.. It was the red-headed bitch.. She was trying to get past us, but she wouldn't fight. Just try to get into Forks, then when we got to her she'd run back. We couldn't figure it out.."

"Um, what?" I'm seriously confused.

"Her and the black one with the dreads, they stopped trying to get past us when you moved. They're the ones responsible for the disappearances in Roseville this last month.." he continues.

"No!" I whisper.

"We realised that it was you they followed. The red-head and the black-dread leeches want you Bella," Embry finishes.

"Shit! NO!" I yell.

The door bursts open, but I'm not paying much attention to that.

"Why do they want you Bella?" Jake asks.

"Edward killed James.," I say, "Victoria won't stop 'til I'm dead. Mate for mate." I look up at Jake and Embry. Obviously they know about the vampires, I'll figure out the how later.

"We need to get you out of here, somewhere safe," Embry pleads.

"I'm safe enough here," I try to assure them, but unless I tell them it's a spy school, I don't think they'll believe me.

Mrs Morgan's phone rings. She gestures to us to be quiet but doesn't say anything about leaving, so we stay while she answers it. Mr Solomon and Mr Mosckowitz are back in the room too.

"Hello, Gallagher Academy for Young Women, Mrs Morgan speaking, how can I help you?" she asks smoothly.

After a minute of listening, she finally says, "I'm sure we can find a way to accommodate your students. How long do you need again? Three weeks? In two days time? Yes, ok. Thankyou, see you then."

Mrs Morgan looks at Mr Solomon. "We need to prepare the other wing for 12 students and staff coming for a study trip from Italy. They'll be here in two days, staying for 3 weeks. We'll be on RED ALERT the whole time. Let all the teachers know, start standard classes today. "

Mr Solomon walks out of the room, presumably to let the staff and students know.

Mrs Morgan turns on me. "Bella.. Would you care to explain this 'people are after you' thing?" she asks. "Who is Edward, Victoria, James and these two?"

I sigh and fidget and look at the floor, "Edward is my ex. James is a sadistic creep who saw me and decided he wanted me. His mate Victoria is just as twisted as him. Edward's family got me away from him but he found us, tried to kill me," I try cover the bite on my wrist with my other hand, but Jake sees and grabs it, and has a good look at the perfect silver crescent there. Embry's eyes go wide with shock.

"Edward and his family got there just in time to pull him off me, killing him coz he wouldn't stop. His ma.. Uh.. Wife has decided that since I was the cause of it all, and since they killed her husband, she wants me dead. I didn't realise that she was still after me, until Jake and Embry told me just then." I look around. Mrs Morgan is shocked, Jake and Embry are pissed and shaking.

"Jake, what's wrong? You're shaking like mad!" I ask, concerned. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. Embry slowly stops shaking too. "Later, we need to talk. Find out how you know what you do," I say, pointing at the boys.

"I'll let security know. Is there anything they should know about her?" Mrs Morgan asks me.

"She's the world's best escape artist," Embry says.

"And she's faster and stronger than anyone here," I add. Mrs Morgan looks surprised at this.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive," I answer.

"Great! Blackthorne boys getting here on the weekend, the Volturi School for the Gifted using the 'Gifted Students Exchange and Housing' network that we've tried to keep ourselves out of, AND one of my students wanted by a mad-woman with an attempted rescue by two untrained boys. And this is just the start of the year." Mrs Morgan was muttering to herself.

"Um.. Did you say Volturi?" I ask her.

She snaps her head up to me, "Yes."

I groan quietly, and whisper, "Oh shit!" I look up to Jake, "They're the same as Victoria and the Cullens," I mutter.

"So we go from having to deal with 2 leeches to 14!?" Jake asks angrily.

"No," I answer, "the Volturi will be here to do their job. They'll take care of Victoria for us, and they won't hunt in the area. Now its your turn," we forget that Mrs Morgan is still in the room, "How the hell do you know?" I turn on Jake and Embry, who look kinda guilty.

"Well, you remember that first day on First Beach?" Jake asked, "The stories.. The one about the Cullens wasn't the only true story."

I think for a minute. Wolves. The Quileute's were supposedly descended from wolves. "So you guys are.."

"Yeah," Embry says

"And you can.." I start.

"Yeah," answers Jake.

"Cool." I say.

"Wait!? That's it!? We tell you… and you just say 'cool'!?" Embry exclaims.

"Yeah," I smile, "I'm good with weird."

"Mr Mosckowitz, please take the boys to a room for the night. They are not to leave their room, and their meals will be brought to them," Mrs Morgan orders.

Jake and Embry hesitate.

"Go. Now." I order. "I'll talk with you about this later and you better PRAY that you have a good excuse."

As soon as Jake and Embry are out of the room I break down. I fall to my knees, wrap my arms around myself and let out a silent scream. I have tears running down my face and Mrs Morgan looks like she's about to start panicking. Sure, she can handle covert tactical assaults, and dangerous extraction missions, but have her alone in a room with a teenage girl in melt-down mode and she freaks.

I pull myself together and look up at her worried face. "Sorry. After the pain Edward put me through, it hurt to speak about him. And then Jake did the same thing to me 6 months later. I just needed a few seconds to let it out."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she tells me sternly.

"I know," I sigh, "lets start at the beginning.." and I tell her about meeting Edward, falling in love, the baseball game, James following me, being 'thrown down the stairs' by James, a near-fatal 'accident' at my birthday, Edward leaving, my depression, the missing hikers, Jake 'dumping' me.. And she just heard the rest.

She asks about the Volturi School, and why I mentioned that they were the same as the Cullens and Victoria.

"They're better than anyone you've met, or heard about," I tell her. "Some are sadistic, sick, twisted, like James and Victoria. This Volturi 'School' isn't a school, they're the ones who make sure the rest behave. The Cullens are good guys.. Really good guys. In truth, Jake and Embry are the only two wholly qualified to be my security detail until Victoria and Laurent are caught."

"I don't trust them, but you do, so I'll trust them for now. When you say the Volturi are better than us..?" she gets stuck on the question, unsure what to ask.

"I mean that the CODE RED will be completely useless. Even if they don't already know, they will the second they come through the door," I tell her, "We might as well continue with our regular classes."

Mrs Morgan sighs and picks up the intercom. "All right everyone. Enough with the talk of regular classes. Unfortunately it seems our guests for the next 3 weeks already know anyway, so we will continue with OUR regular curriculum. The Blackthorne boys will be getting here this weekend and staying for the rest of the semester. And we also have two other boys joining us for as long as needed." She puts the intercom mic back on her desk.

"You can go talk to your friends now. I'll let Mr Mosckowitz know that they are your security detail and will tail you everywhere."

I walk to the door, but just as I touch the handle Mrs Morgan calls to me, "I expect as much information as you're cleared to give me Bella, and if I have to stay blind to certain areas, you must tell me."

I nod my head, "Yes Mrs Morgan. I'll tell you as much as I can."

"This is why you told me to go?" I ask Jake, avoiding his eyes by looking at the ground.

"Yes," he answers. Embry's bouncing around behind him, looking like a cross between a kid in a candy shop and a teen waiting outside the principle's office. "Embry, keep tapping your foot, I'm gonna break your leg," Jake snaps at him.

"Wait," I sigh, "Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey.. Turn off your receivers, get your asses in here and clear out all the bugs. I trust you implicitly but I don't want to risk anyone else hearing, so you can hear it in here, first hand," I say. "Oh! And don't forget a scrambler, just in case," I add.

Jake gives me an odd look, and Embry just keeps giving me that hopeful/happy/scared look.

"You're about to find out anyway.. Gallagher's is not just a school for the rich or smart. it's a training academy. And good news for us that you've been given the post of security detail for me. This will be explained to you later as we go through classes and stuff, but right now I need answers," Jake started to pale.

"Talk. Now!" I order. Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey come through the door, and Jake looks up at them. His face changes into something like awe when he reaches Liz, who blushes.. Kinda like Embry looked at me when I fought with Jake the last time.

"Yoo-hoo! Jake! You gonna tell me what its like?" I ask.

"Don't bother," Embry tells me, "the first few minutes of an imprint are confusing and amazing as your whole life re-focuses."

"O-kay..?" Bex says. While Macey lets out a little squeal of delight.

"Ooh! Liz, he likes you," Cammie teases. Liz just blushes more.

I look up at Embry, "How do you know what its like?" I ask.

"When we phase, um, turn wolf, we have a shared mind. We can all hear each other, nothing is sacred." he gazes at me with a longing and slightly pained look, "and its happened to me."

"What's an imprint?" Liz asks at the same time Macey and Cammie ask, "What do you mean 'wolf'?"

"Ok, beginning of the story.." and I tell them all about Edward and the Cullens, James and Victoria.. The unedited version.

Then Jake takes over and tells some of the Quileute legends, then explains the life of a wolf; imprinting, vamp chasing, pack mind, the trouble Embry's having coz his mother doesn't know…

The girls take it all in very well. Either that or they hide their shock well.

I keep thinking about the look Jake gave Liz, and imprinting, and the look that came over Embry on that last day…

"Bells, can we talk?" Embry asks me quietly.

"Uh, sure," I answer. I look up to the others, "We're going up to the tower," I tell them.

Embry takes my hand as we walk out the door. Mr Mosckowitz is waiting.

"Aren't they both supposed to be with you?" he asks.

"Not right now, the red-head knows we're here now and will disappear for a few days to regroup. And the Volturi school won't get here for another 2 days, so only one of us is needed at the moment," Embry answers.

"Alright. Well, don't forget that classes start in half an hour." Mr Mosckowitz warns me and walks down the hall towards the breakfast room.

I tug on Embry's hand to get him to follow me and we head to the fireplace that conceals the entrance to the tower.

"Wow, cool," he breathes as it opens.

Only now that we're up here do I remember that its winter and I forgot to bring a jumper with me. I start shivering as I ask, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He notices my shivering and opens his arms as an invite to keep warm. I'm not sure why, but I accept, and instantly melt into the warmth that envelops me as he wraps his arms around me.

"It was me, wasn't it?" I ask quietly, "You imprinted on me."

He's quiet, but I can hear his quick breathing, feel his rapid heart.. Another kind of warmth starts to wash over me, and I hear him inhale deeply.

I turn to look up at him. He slowly opens his eyes, watching me, waiting to see what I'll do.

We stand here just looking at each other for what seems like hours but really must be only a few minutes (the warning bell for class hasn't gone yet). I inch my head forward and my eyes flick to his lips for a second. Suddenly he's kissing me, and I throw my arms around his neck, gently pulling on his short hair as I try to pull him closer to me.

He shoves me up against the cold stone wall, one hand snaking down to the edge of my shirt, slipping under it.

I remove one of my hands, bringing it to the top buttons on my shirt, struggling to undo them in my haste. I grunt in confusion. Embry 'helps' me by tearing it open, sending buttons flying, and moves his mouth down my jaw line, over my throat, across my shoulders, then works his way down to my breasts.

He bites my left breast through my bra, just over the nipple, and I growl my pleasure.

His head whips up, and he gives me a surprised grin. Keeping his eyes on mine, he slowly lowers his head again, placing his mouth against my breast and gently bites down, watching my reaction. I arch my back, trying to press into him more, and close my eyes as I growl louder.

I grip onto his hair tighter, bringing his face back up to mine and kiss him deeply. He picks me up and pins me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and…

The bell rings.

…

We reluctantly pull apart.

Shit! I have to get to class! Ah! My shirt!

His heated gaze moves over me as he reaches down to pull off his own shirt.

I'm tempted to stay right here, but if I miss class I'll be dead.

He hands me his shirt, blushing and apologising for ruining mine.

"Any time," I hear myself say. Whoo? Did I really just say that?

We run out to my room so I can find a new shirt, thankfully not running into anyone, and make it to Languages just as the last bell sounds.


End file.
